The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for editing a displayed rendering of symbols.
For composing (e.g., typing) and/or revising symbols (e.g., alphanumeric characters and mathematical operators) on an electronics device, a conventional user interface may be relatively cumbersome. In a first example, if the symbols form a mathematical formula, then a conventional keyboard may be relatively cumbersome for composing the mathematical formula. In a second example, if the mathematical formula is rendered with typeset font on a display device, then a conventional touchscreen may be relatively cumbersome for revising the typeset font.